House at the End of the Street
by DarkGreenForest4
Summary: This is the Glee virson of the movie House at the End of the Street. Blaine wants this new boy named Kurt to be his. Kurt wants to help Blaine and understand his past, little does Kurt know that Blaine has a deadly secret. Dark!Blaine, Innocent!Kurt.


Hey Glee fans. I absolutely love Glee and I love reading fanfic stories about the characters on the show. First off I love Klaine, and as I like fluffiness between them I also like darkness. So this story is based off of the movie House at the End of the Street with Jennifer Lawrence as the main character. I will be changing things, this story will not fully follow the movie. This is my first Glee fanfic, so please tell me if it's any good or not. :)

Spoiler alert: You do not have to see the movie to understand this story, but realize I will include scenes from the movie but change some things, so if you want to watch the movie not knowing about it's plot then don't read this fic.

Story warnings: Stalking, non con sex (maybe), cussing, kidnapping, drugging people, and murder.

Disclaimer: I do not own the television show called Glee, or the movie House at the End of the Street.

xXx

Kurt's POV:

"You think I'm pretty without any makeup on. You think I'm funny so I tell the punch line wrong. I knew you got me so I let my..."

"Kurt!" My father yelled out, interrupting me. "As much as I love to hear you sing can you help me carry boxes into the house?"

I stood up from leaning against my black navigator and sighed as I walked over to where my dad was standing next to a large amount of moving boxes.

"Dad can we move back? I don't like this place," I said pleadingly as I shivered from a gust of cold wind.

I frowned when he shook his head no and said, "Sorry Kurt. You know why we had to move. Living here will be good for us, a fresh start somewhere new."

Without saying a word I picked up a box with my signature on the top with red ink, and made my way into my new home. I'm not a brat, a bitch sometimes but not a brat. The reason I'm treating my father like he ruined my life is because he did. Him and mom got divorced when I was three and I only get to visit her on the holidays. Now fourteen years later dad sold our house and uprooted us here to Lima, Ohio.

I admit that this new house is beautiful but it does not feel like home. I miss Dalton Academy where I was the lead soloist for the Warblers. Wes, Nick, Jeff, all my friends are living back in my hometown while I'm forced to live here.

I sat down the box in my freshly painted, nearly empty master bedroom. So far only an oak wood dresser, my king sized bed, and the box I just put down takes up space in my room. Great...One box down and dozens left to go. By the time everything is unpacked my room will be full of my fashionable clothes.

'I need air,' I mused quietly to myself. Leaving my room and walking out of the house, I saw a path leading into the forest and followed it.

xXx

Blaine's POV:

I put down the pen that just moments before I was using to write ideas for new song lyrics for my untitled new age type song. I rubbed my forehead to try to rid it of the headache that was brewing inside me.

Ugh, I need a break. I saw a moving van earlier so maybe I should go scope out the new comers. Outside my huge glass door was a angel...or at least someone who looks like they could be an angel.

Seeing out the door I watched the beautiful male follow the path into the woods. I quickly stood up from my desk chair and hastily opened the door to follow the stunning male.

I stealthily followed the boy and hid behind a wide tree when he stopped walking. I dared to take a quick peek and felt my mouth drop slightly open. Chestnut colored hair, glasz eyes, just wow. The nameless beauty before me was looking around, shaking from the cold weather.

His hair is styled so perfectly, his cheeks are blushing from the cold. If only I could touch the angelic boy, I could warm him up within five minutes.

"Kurt!" A deep husky voice yelled out.

I turned my head back to in front of me and pressed myself firmly against the tree. I held still as I heard the boy...Kurt walk towards the direction from where the yell came from.

I stepped out from behind the tree and ran back to my house. I have to get to know this angel named Kurt and make him mine.

xXx

Kurt's POV:

My dad came into my line of vision and I kept walking until I stood in front of him.. My mini trip to the inside of the woods was weird to say at least. I couldn't stop shaking but only part of it was from the cold. I kept feeling like someone was watching me. Seeing my dad's worried expression I pushed my suspicion behind and waited for him to speak.

"Kurt do you know how worried I was? I went into the house but you never responded to me when I called. I thought you was kidnapped or something."

I felt my eyes widen. Who would want to kidnap me?

"Dad it's okay I just walked outside for some fresh air, and explored a bit. There's no need to worry," I said calmly.

Dad looked like he wanted to say something but let it go. He sighed and said, "There's a neighborhood block party starting in five minutes. We've been invited and we're going."

I automatically brought a hand to my hair. Is it disheveled? Do I need to change? Should I...

Dad pulled me from my thoughts by saying, "Relax son, I can tell that your freaking out. Just grab a coat and let's get going."

"Okay," I muttered in defeat before grabbing my stylish Marc Jacobs grey coat from the back of my vehicle and slipping it on. I put my hands in my pockets and followed my father to a white-painted home where the party was taking place.

I walked past my father and stepped up onto the porch. Talking a hand out of one of my pockets I made a fist and knocked on the front door. Moments later a handsome guy with dark brown hair opened the door and smirked at me.

"Hello sexy," The stranger said. "I'm Sebastian."

xXx

Blaine's POV:

It's that time of the month for the stupid neighborhood block party. I never go to it and I never will. I wonder if Kurt's there? If he is that pest Sebastian better keeps his slimy hands off of him.

The microwave beeped, alerting me that the food is done. I carefully removed the hot bowl of chicken noodle soup from the microwave and placed it on a marron colored tray. I placed a spoon and a water bottle on they tray as well and carried it to the hidden cellar.

He must be hungry by now. After I give him his food maybe I should make myself a bowl of soup to eat while I'll write down more song lyric ideas.

I walked down the narrow passage of the cellar, holding the tray tightly in my hands. I finally reached the locked door to which behind it I was delivering the food to. Holding the tray with one hand I reached for the brass key above the door.

I unlocked the door and put the key back where it was. Holding a good grip on the tray, I turned the doorknob and opened the door.

xXx

Whew...First chapter is done. So to clear some things up here are some explanations...

.Kurt is 17, Blaine is18.

.Blaine has stayed in the same town his whole life, Kurt has too until now.

Kurt was the lead soloist for the Warblers in his hometown.

So if there are any questions so far feel free to ask. What will happen to Kurt at the party, what will he learn? Who is locked down in Blaine's cellar? Find out in chapter two. ;)

Please tell me what you think so far by reviewing. :D


End file.
